Unbound
by Vegas here i comee
Summary: Jasey Gaskarth is a sarcastic telekinetic hunter, who is looking for her long lost baby sister who was stolen by demon's when she was two. She run's into the Winchster boys who have just started the apocalypse, Dean/OC Sam/OC later
1. Jasey Gaskarth

**Ok. Another random supernatural story! YAY!  
I should really just stick to the one...but all these other ideas and characters get stuck in my head, and i have to type them down. **

**Anyway there are a few things you need to know about my new Character, so I'm ganna waste a chapter giving you some information on her and her back story. **

Jasey- Ray Gaskarth

24

Looks: Bright blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, about 5'5 in height, she's build very curvy, she's very strong.

Background information: Half witch so can move objects with her mind she gets this power from her mother's side of the family. Mom and Dad's whereabouts are un-known but as far as Jasey knows they are still alive; they are hunters, un-named younger sister missing and was rumoured to be taken by a demon.  
Has met Bobby before and has hunted with John Winchester but not Sam or Dean...  
She's very independent. And take no crap from anyone!

**Rule one in life: Never trust anyone **

I've always stuck to that rule.  
Sure I've met other hunters...worked with some and i have friends but i don't fully trust them.  
My Mom and Dad brought me up as a hunter of the supernatural, but for the last four years of my life I've travelled alone. My Mom was always someone i looked up to until i found out about my sister.  
I always thought i was an only child until a demon opened it mouth and told me that i had a younger sister that was stolen away join the night. How could my Mom and Dad lie to me all my life!  
So i left; i didn't even say goodbye i just left and i haven't heard or seen either of the since.  
Another thing you should know about me, I'm half witch. Meaning i can move things with my mind, I hunt everything supernatural that i find while on the lookout for a demon named **Xaphan** who i no from passed demons is the one who stole my sister.

**So yes, that's Jasey (:  
I just wanted to fill you in a little bit on her family; incase you got confused by the whole "moving objects".**

**Okay so...reviews would be nice **

**Peace XOXO**


	2. Your worst nightmare?

**Chapter number two! :)  
okay so here is where the real story starts**

Jasey had many skills; she was a black belt in almost every marshal art, she could handle a gun and knife hell she could even make objects fly across the room but her most impressive skill was sprinting in heels. Okay so hunting in a skirt and high heel boots wasn't the best option but the way Jasey looked at it, when else was she going to wear skirts and heels?

A noise from around the corner court her attention, she unhooked a machete her from her belt and backed herself into the wall, the one thing Jasey hated more than Demons were vampires, they always gave her the creeps. Her brown eyes followed the leader which was a tall handsome guy walking back and forth between his nest, who where surrounding what looked like their lunch.

"I say we turn them" one spat grinning down and showing off her fangs  
the leader held his hand out to silence the rest of the nest who began agreeing with the female's idea.

"Alright...we could use some hunters on our side" the leader laughed back off slightly, the vampires hissed in happiness leaning in

"i hope you choke on my guts you BITCH"! A gruff voice yelled from the centre.

"Ha-ha i like this one...alright on my count rip them up"! the leader laughed  
All eyes were on him now, both hunters held the breath and waited for the fangs, the vampires' fangs chatted together in anticipation

"Oh come on your slaying me over here" Jasey sighed, she was leaning on the door frame machete in hand. The vampires parted slightly revelling both hunters who Jasey recognised as John Winchesters boys; Sam and Dean, she grinned slightly locking eyes with Dean whose green eyes began romping round her body.

"And who might you be" the leader asked his eyes flicking around Jasey licking his dry lips; she shrugged as her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Would you believe me if i said your worst nightmare"?

"Not for one second"

"I'm just here for my friends" Jasey shrugged as the Vampires began moving towards her "yano how it is you take your eyes of them for one second...

"Here's an idea" the leader shrugged taking a step towards her "i kill your friends in exchange for the six of my friends you killed yesterday: Jasey Gaskarth"

"Oh now I'm in trouble you full named me" she laughed grinning smugly "Yep well your friends where a bit...

"Dead...inhumane...you can talk you little witch"! the leader spat

Jasey, whose brown eyes looked pretty calm up until now snapped up, anger sparkled from them  
"i was ganna say snappy" she spat leaping at him and bring the blade down in his neck,

The vampires scatted dropping both Winchesters and running for Jasey who was having no trouble fighting them off, Dean stood and began untying his legs, once him and his brother where untied them began looking round for the weapon's. Jasey was on her second to last Vampire when her sword flew out of her hands, the vampire grabbed her round the neck and began digging is nails into her tight stopping the air ways. Thinking fast she kicked him in the crotch coursing him to double over releasing her.  
Both Brothers watch mouths open as she pushed her hand out sending the male vampire crashing into the wall, ignoring the gorging Winchesters Jasey grabbed her blade and hacked the unconscious vamps head off.

**Tell me what you think more? **

**REVIEW! PLEASEE!**


End file.
